Tempus, the Bane of the West
'Tempus, '''also known as the Bane of the West, is the reigning leader of the rogue group The Incendiaries. Background Minard Makaveli was once a farm hand whom worked on the western plains with his three brothers Auran, Ambert, and Genis. When the crusades overthrew the realm the villagers and farm hand bound together and formed the first instance of The Incendiaries. Armed with little more than pitchforks and sickles the village managed to hold off the onslaught brought upon them by the Cerisism uprising, but suffered heavy casuality. In order to be stronger and prepared for the next inevitable invasion Tempus and his brothers travelled to the four corners of the globe and consulted the Precursors, a group of ancient gods who worship is banned across the planet. When Minard arrived in the east and summoned the god of time from his eternal slumber he woke with a malevolent fury and in order to calm him Minard promised the lives of millions, to preserve to lives of his town. Intriqued the god of time blessed Minard and bestowed upon him a new identity, that of Tempus. With the god's power under his control Tempus traveled back to his farm and met with his brothers, all of whom carried their new identities. Auran became Aura, with the power of light. Ambert became Umbra, with the power of darkness. Genis became Genisis, with the power of life. With their combined control of all the forces of life the brother became a force to be reckoned with, but also a force to annihilated at the whims of the big cities. When the Cerisism uprising returned to their village their numbers were exterminated but the village began to fear their power and during the night all the brothers were murdered in their slumber. Tempus arrived in the void alongside his brothers and the gods of time, light, darkness and life were furious at their shortcomings in fulfilling their side of the deal. Before the brothers were banished to the depths of the infernal dimension Tempus stood forward and vowed to sacrifice his soul for his brothers and that he would return to the mortal plane and make good on his deal. The gods agreed and Tempus woke upon an unlit funeral pyre with all of the powers of life at his command. The town trembled at his resurrection and attempted to light the pyre but Tempus summoned the darkness that burst forward from the shadows, demons from the infernal dimension spewed forward and overran the village and the winds of life consumed it's ashes. Since this fateful night Tempus has wandered through west, destroying all the civilizations he has come across, making good on the deal he made for he made to protect the people who killed him. Recent History Following the destruction of his town Tempus began to travel the west to make good on his deal. During his travels it attracted a following of fanatics who worshiped him. Relentlessly these followers began to swarm to Tempus to fight for a place in his ranks. Tempus decided to let only the nine most fierce warriors to fight at his side. Out of the ten thousand that followed him a bloody battle royale occurred until the final nine remained and thus with his great power Tempus gifted them some of his power so they help achieve his task of genocide. Little did they know once they gained his extraordinary power their souls would be bound to him for eternity. These nine became known as the Incendiaries. Facing the wroth of the Lanista League Tempus grudgingly left the west and traveled to the Northern Abyss to establish a headquarters. Tempus developed an obsession with power by this point vying to become immortal and to ascend past even that of the precursors. He set his sights on Sule's Scepter, an ancient weapon of incomprehension power. The Soothsayer told Tempus that the greatest battle the world had ever seen would occur over the scepter so Tempus decided to prepare for the inevitable conflict. Using an informer within the Skyseekers he used their information to gauge the capacity of the current gods of Uroda and to learn of their powers. He decided the easiest target to provoke would be Kite, who was in possession of Kite's armor, whose country was located to the west of the Northern Abyss. Onin Mar then joined Tempus' war council while Tempus planned the best way to invade Kite's Country. During these meeting Tempus would feed false information to Onin Mar who he knew was a traitor. ''for a more comprehensive look at this section please refer to The Invasion of Kite's Country When the time for invasion came Tempus sent his Incendiaries on foot to the west to fight the Warriors of Kite and opened temporal gates so his demons could flood the cities. Tempus himself traveled to the Bellvista Cliffs and fought Kite himself. Tempus won the battle and took Kite's armor for himself before claiming victory and returning to the Northern Abyss to plan his next siege. Looking to expand his army past just those of the demon-kind, whose weakness to frost iron was a great strategic weakness, Tempus traveled to Al'iqkr, a Forerunner ruin where he suspectedV'alen, the Elder Dragon, was resting. for a more comprehensive look at this section please refer to The Ascendance of Tempus Tempus traveled the northern plains looking for Al'iqkr and came across the Gobbit who led him to Al'ikqr. When the Gobbit tried to backstab Tempus, Tempus grabbed him and dragged him into the ruins. Using an incredibly bright light he blinded the Gobbit and awoke V'alen, he then used his powers over life to slow the creatures heart beat to calm him. Tempus recruited V'alen and aged him by billions of years increasing his strength and size. Tempus left the ruins and let himself be killed by the Gobbit so he could visit the Precursors to inquire into Sule's Scepter. He found out the scepter was located in Hollen. Tempus then traveled to Shumisen's fortress to ask the god to revive him in exchange for the souls of the Beannaithe. Shumisen refused and disgruntled, Tempus revived himself and killed the Gobbit sending to the precursors for later use. Greatly weakened due to resurrecting himself, Tempus vied to hide until his powers would return. Personality Tempus is a quiet and calculating opponent. Tempus's personality is all formed through his allegiance to fulfilling his duty with the Precursors. Due to vast years of experience on the battlefield he has honed his strategic ingenuity. When entering a battle, he could quickly devise a number of approaches so that, should one approach prove ineffective, he could switch to another immediately. The more time he spent against a particular opponent, the less need he had for these backup tactics, as he eventually could both predict what they would do and identify literal or psychological weaknesses for him to exploit. In addition to his sheer adaptability, Tempus was simply knowledgeable of a large variety of individuals and abilities, allowing him to identify fighting styles as soon as they were performed and react with the most appropriate counter to them. Abilities Growing up on his farm Tempus lead a very physcial and active lifestyle, honing his body and his mind. In his down time he would go to the town bar and challenge tourists the fights hoping to learn from their own skills. Eventually Tempus became unbested throughout the realm and fabled warriors would travel to the town to fight him, due to this he has an extensive knowledge of a majority of the fighting styles of the realm. While unbested with a sword Tempus also boasts the limitless powers of the precursors. He is able to travel through both light and darkness to arrive anywhere instantaneously, summon the beings of the infernal dimensions and the beings of the void. He is capable of aging his opponent and absorbing their life force through touch. Category:Characters